


you only tell me you love me when you're drunk

by spreadthighs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/pseuds/spreadthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, mika pretends. nico lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you only tell me you love me when you're drunk

It's always something along the lines of kisses that are too hard or too forceful and Nico's used to a certain sort of roughness and the drag of fingernails against skin, pressing down to leave tiny crescents all over. It's Mika after all, and he rarely comes to Nico — he only comes to Nico when he wants to pretend.

In the beginning it had been nothing, and Nico had been charmed, amused even as Mika fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, too eager and not quite knowing how to begin. World champion twice over but still not knowing how to react when Nico spreads his thighs and opens himself up for him.

Then later Mika had asked, _in German_ , and Nico had obliged, all too aware of where it was heading. There's something that Mika thinks he doesn't catch when he shows up at his door in a mercedes tee, and it's always there, that moment when he lets himself slip when Nico answers in German _bitte, bitte_.

Tonight is no different. 'I love you,' Mika chokes out, and he reeks of alcohol. Nico lets him press his face into the pillow, lets him leave finger shaped bruises on his hips, lets him pull out and come all over his arse.

Some days Nico feels sorry for Mika, some days he feels like he's taking too much from him (and once upon a time he had adored Mika, he would've given anything to be with him) but tonight all there is is a sort of emptiness that spreads in the pit of Nico's stomach.

Mika has fallen asleep by now, sprawled out on the bed beside Nico. Nico turns, curling on to his side, feeling sticky all over. _I love you._ He pushes the duvet aside, getting out of the bed, heading to the bathroom to wash up.

 _You only tell me you love me when you're drunk_.


End file.
